<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons by MopeyZim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334495">Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim'>MopeyZim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Depressing, Gen, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Suicidal Thoughts, Zim Needs a Hug, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), Zim needs therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim had been having nightmares lately... </p>
<p>Not the nightmares with monsters, and scenes you would remember from horror movies that just wouldn't get out of your head and stop freaking you out.. no...</p>
<p>He had been having nightmares where he had died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts/intentions,depression,nightmares,mild gore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim had been having nightmares lately... </p>
<p>Not the nightmares with monsters, and scenes you would remember from horror movies that just wouldn't get out of your head and stop freaking you out.. no...</p>
<p>He had been having nightmares where he had died.</p>
<p>Multiple times. </p>
<p>Multiple nightmares he had, where he either was murdered...</p>
<p>or where he had taken his own life.</p>
<p>He woke up after he died in every nightmare, always crying, shivering, biting his thumb or clinging onto the pillows on the bed or couch...</p>
<p>He was terrified of those nightmares...it hurt him...</p>
<p>In those dreams, nobody was around to help him or save him. And when there were other people, they didn't help him. They laughed at him or yelled at him...they even just took quick glances at him before walking away....leaving him...</p>
<p>they always leave...</p>
<p>Zim had seen himself die multiple times in multiple ways...</p>
<p>Sometimes it was death by Dib's hands, sprawled out on an autopsy table, people surrounding him, calmly watching him fade to nothing as they ripped out his insides. Sometimes it was by burning, His house burning...everyone inside with him... or only him, after his two minions escaped and the flames engulfed him... Sometimes, he was shot to death, by both humans and irkens....most of the time, It was Tak who shot him down...sometimes it was even the Tallest...Sometimes he would simply be crushed, crushed by falling debri and building. Boulders..He was always crushed and reduced to a bloody pile of crunched irken...</p>
<p>Sometimes it was electrocution, Or constant shocking from the control brains, who connected themselves to his pak, and sent horrible and painful electric shocks through his body, like what had been done t him in the past...only worse, as they were actually KILLING HIM this time...</p>
<p>And when it was him taking his own life...it was different... Sometimes he would find himself hanging, choking and crying for help before he was finally gone. Sometimes it would be by drowning, he himself would jump into the cold waters below and wait for everything to end...</p>
<p>It hurt..everything about those terrible nightmares hurt him...</p>
<p>but at the same time...he didn't want to wake up from them...</p>
<p>the idea of death was terrifying to him...but at the same time...it was so calming...and comforting for him to believe that his meaningless life was actually over...</p>
<p>Nobody would miss him if he died...if he had taken his own life...nobody would care..</p>
<p>Gir would probably be upset...Mini-moose would too.... but they had poor attention spans...they would get over him in less than five minutes and find someone else to be around...</p>
<p>Dib would be nothing but happy, happy that he would finally win they're stupid little game....happy that he would now have an alien body to dissect....he would be famous..and happy... and finally win the respect of the humans and his father...</p>
<p>His leaders would definitely be happy to be rid of the little defect... the leaders that were once his "friends"... the ones who abandoned him even before the Miyuki incident... They had each other, they wouldn't miss him...</p>
<p>Neither would all of irk...</p>
<p>The little irken, even now, was laying on his bed and crying into his pillow, curled up under his soft blanket... sobbing and clinging to the thing for dear life. His antenna's limp and flattened against his head, his eyes and cheeks stained with tear tracks.</p>
<p>He didn't want to have these nightmares and end up waking up from them, wishing he was really dead...</p>
<p>He didn't want to die...but he didn't want to live either...</p>
<p>He just wanted to sleep...peacefully....</p>
<p>forever...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>